Sequence
by daybreaksage
Summary: I don’t like you. In fact, I despise you. I imagine you burning up in a flaming ball of meteors just so I could get on with my work. Looking at you keeps the perfect image of you screaming bloody murder in my head. SJ yaoi- completed


disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

Written by - Chika of the High Mts

Written 4/23/05 – finished 4/23/05 – edited 4/24/05

**Sequence**

It wasn't until Sunday that Joey finally noticed how Kaiba always looked at him during class. Really, Friday is the day of school, and Sunday is when he realized that Kaiba is always staring at him. Can anyone _not_ have noticed it later? When someone looks at it, they can figure this out right away, right? So the slow brain of the blond is sluggish…or just plain clueless. But the only options are: Kaiba staring at Joey, or the window right behind him. But his eyes don't seem to reflect the light off his eyes when he _supposedly_ looks out the window. So he has to be looking at Joey. He has to be, that's the only explanation for it.

Joey kicked a rock. It flew through the air before him. The blond was at the top of a hill above the park's pond below, and the rock had flown over the hill's edge. It could have hit anyone down there-

"Ouch! What the hell?"

The blonde's eyes widened. It was a possibility that someone was down there, but the possibilities of _Kaiba_ were way off the charts. Not to mention the probabilities of it hitting someone in the head was one to nothing.

Quickly looking down at the pond he watched as Kaiba stood up from sitting down. He held his forehead in his hand before looking up the hill. Joey backed up from the clearing of the edge and turned to run off in the other direction. Maybe coming to the park was a bad idea.

* * *

-Monday-

Running down the hallway, Joey reached the door in time before the bell rang to go to first period. No one seemed to be in the halls – therefore saying that everyone was already in class. Yanking the door open, he slid into the room. The door slammed. Joey expecting some kind of screaming from the teacher as he clenched his eyes closed waiting. But none came. He opened his eyes and peered around the room. The teacher wasn't even in the area. Not to mention all the students that went with his first period were no where to be seen. Quirking an eyebrow, the blond glanced at his watch. Seven thirty-three blinked at him. His head rose. Come to think of it, it said that as he woke up this morning. Plus it takes at lease five minutes to run here. _I think I need a new watch. . ._

"You are early Mutt."

Joey swirled around. His eyes met Kaiba's frame in the doorway. He smirked before sweeping past the blond and into his seat in the back. Joey still stared at the exit before twisting around and meeting Kaiba's eyes.

He was staring again.

The blond blinked. Taking in the evidence and glanced behind him before taking a couple of steps forward.

Kaiba not expecting the blond to walk towards him raised an eyebrow. The brunette became uncomfortable as Joey took a seat next to him. He was about to retort something when the blond beat him to it, "What time is it?"

The brunette opened his mouth to speak –

"Is that a red mark on your forehead?" Kaiba pursed his lips together.

Joey could _not_ allow himself to _not_ smile. So he did. Kaiba didn't know it, but that mark was from him as he kicked that rock over the edge of the hill. Joey kept his mouth shut waiting for the brunette's response. As the blond looked intently at Kaiba, he noticed his cheeks warming up. They turned a slight red from….embarrassment? HA! That is once in a life time opportunity! To see the great CEO of Kaiba Corp embarrassed was priceless!

Kaiba glared. The blond didn't seem to notice. But Kaiba still tried to make his glare kill. But if that was the case, Joey would be dead by now. Not that he would be complaining.

"Seven twenty."

School was to start in twenty-five minutes.

Joey smirked. He was avoiding the question. _Haha, he doesn't know!_ The blond stared at Kaiba's face. The brunette stared back. Kaiba feeling like he should wipe the smile off his face went to speak but the blond, yet again, beat him to it, "Thanks man."

It was reversed.

Kaiba's glare was wiped right off his face as he watched the blond get up and leave the room. He seemed graceful today and yet…he was still a klutz from what Kaiba has experienced. Not to mention…did he just thank him?

…………………………………………………..

Feeling the cool breeze once again on his face, Joey smiled into the sunlight. The sunset reflected off the pond and into his face. He breeze blew through his air seemingly to wipe all away his fears and troubles.

Standing up to go, Joey turned right to go home. The blond landed on the ground, seemingly that he ran into something. He didn't remember that tree being there….

The blond got up and stared into the brown _hair_ of the tree? Shaking his head he fixed his eyes more graciously on the blue eyes in front of him. Honey-eyes widened before the tall man that stood with dignity. Before realizing who it was, his feet had already taken off in the other direction of the male.

After looking back –

Once again, Joey caught Kaiba staring at his retreating form.

* * *

-Tuesday-

The blonde walked down the street. Last night he really hadn't expected the brunette to be there two days in a row. Joey had always gone there to get away from things. He found it as a second home. It wasn't uncommon for him to be found there. But seeing Kaiba made him have goose bumps on his arms and back. Maybe there was a different side to Kaiba as Mokuba claims?

The blond could hear the bell for school to start off in the distance. He picked up his pace into a sprint and made it to the front doors. He reached his class room in a matter of seconds. His hand came in contact with the doorknob, but he didn't want to go in. He didn't want to face the teacher's wrath, school, or Kaiba. What would he think? Would he have to explain himself to Kaiba about yesterday? And how about Sunday? Does he know?

The door opened.

Joey stood speechless.

His classmate held the hall pass in his hand as he stared at Joey. The teacher stopped taking attendance to eye the student before his eyes landed on the blonde.

"Wheeler, nice of you to join us. Now sit." Mr. Walter pointed the back of the room. It wasn't until Joey stepped into the room that he noticed that the teacher was pointing to the desk next to Kaiba. _Great. Just great._ Joey involuntarily took the seat next to Kaiba. He avoidedKaiba's eyes as they watched him sit down and then turned away.

What's with the staring?

Joey caught the idea and wrote it down on a piece of paper.

_What is your problem! Stop staring at me! I know you can't resist my good looks but you don't have to stare at me everyday?_

Crumpling the paper into a wad, he tossed it to the side as it landed on the CEO's desk. Kaiba had busied himself into his book before he saw the paper hit his desk. Expecting Joey to explain himself in words as he glanced to the side he saw him take out his notebook and start to take notes. Or…try to.

Kaiba un-rumpled the paper and then read the words. His eyes narrowed. He picked up his pencil and wrote his response. But paused before he threw it back. The teacher wasn't paying attention so he could throw it, but it wasn't until he noticed, he had never received a note from _anyone_ before. Joey was the first one to take the leap. He had scared girls so bad; they won't even go near him in the hall. Only the really crazy sick love-dovey ones will take he guts to walk past him, let alone swipe his arm or shoulder. But none have been brave enough to write him a note. For fear of his wrath. But who could blame them?

The brunette tossed the paper once the teacher was turned around. The paper bounced before it came to a stop at the edge of Joey's desk. He picked it up and slowly unfolded the creases. Not wanting to make noise he did it slow. Finally opening the paper he read it.

_Mutt, don't kid yourself. _

Growling slightly he looked to the side at Kaiba. He was once again reading his book not paying attention to the board. Finding the anger in his veins, Joey wrote his response.

_Shut it Kaiba. And answer the question._

He threw it back. Kaiba replied not a second later.

_Which one? What is_ my_ problem? Or why I can't resist _your_ good looks?_

Joey gaped at the page. Did…did he just compliment him unknowingly? But why would Kaiba do that? He was always a precise male. Everything was done his way or the highway. The blonde glanced at Kaiba. He was reading his book again for the third time. It was time to give up. This argument would go on all day and maybe into tomorrow. It was better to give up then keep trying and get Kaiba to answer. It would be the impossible.

The blond did the first thing that came to mind. He crumpled up the paper and stuck it into his pocket. He wasn't going to give up just yet….

……………………………..

Joey quickly shut his locker. School was a drag. Thehallways were almost empty; he had told his friends to leave without him before the bell rang. He wanted to sneak up on his victim quietly with no one looking or waiting for him. The blond turned the corner towards Kaiba's locker. Joey caught him just as he was slamming his locker shut. The tall figure turned to leave; that was before a certain blond caught his eyes.Joey has chose to sneak up too close and only left a few feet in between himself and Kaiba.

"What do you want Mutt?" His face was neutral and stared at the end of the hall.

Joey stood up straighter, "Answer the question."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I thought _you_ finished this argument when you stuffed that note in your pocket."

The blond shook his head, "Nope. I didn't finish it. I was holding it off till now."

The brunette ignored the blond and started to walk off. Joey watched him until he almost walked out the door. The blond ran after Kaibaand stood in front of it, "Tell me."

Kaiba huffed, "Why should I tell a Mutt like you who couldn't even comprehend anything bigger than a peanut?"

"Kaiba…" Joey growled.

"My point exactly." The brunette watched as Joey stood his ground, "If I told you, will you leave me alone?" the blond nodded. Kaiba took his eyes of Joey and looked out the window behind him, "I don't like you. In fact, I despise you. I imagine you burning up in a flaming ball of meteors just so I could get on with my work. Looking at you keeps the perfect image of you screaming bloody murder in my head."

Kaiba pushed Joey aside and walked out the door.

…………………………………..

Anger boiled in the blonde's veins. Kaiba was lying and he knew it. First of all, why would he think of Joey when he was doing his work? Joey knew there was more to this then Kaiba was letting in.

The blond didn't see the rock before he tripped over it. He flew to the ground and down the hill of the park. His vision became hazy before it went completely black. His body neared the pond at the bottom of the small hill. There always seemed to be a rock at the top of the hill...

_Darkness . . ._

**Breathe . . . **

I c-can't…it hurts.

**Breathe! **

I-I….water…I don't…h-help…someone…

**Do you want to die!**

If …it will take…. the pain …..away….

**Don't you dare say that again….**

B-but it hurts…So m-much…p-pain…

**Breathe damnit!**

L-light…I can s-see…

**Don't give up!**

I-I ….feel so…warm….but …cold….

**P-Please…don't let go.**

I want …to…

**I'll never forgive you! **

The light….I like it…

_**Breathe!**_

….

**JOEY!**

Joey's eyes flickered. The light suffused from the sunset barely stretched out on the park. Kaiba's face flushed with anger and worry. His hair dripped with water while his clothes stuck to him as a second skin. He tried to revive the blond to make him breath. But it wasn't working. He had to do it…He had to….

Honey-eyes blurred. He could see brown and blue. Drops of water hit his face before the colors got closer. His lips were enveloped in a warm and chaste feeling. The sensation was gone. It was like it wasn't even there. Joey's eyes clenched together as he coughed up the liquid filling his lungs. He gasped while he felt the cold air fill his lungs. It stung but at the same time felt like heaven. The blond sat up and opened his eyes slowly. Water clouded his eyelashes and blurred his vision. Wiping his eyes, he stared around his surroundings. He was still at the park. To his right was the pond….and he was wet.

Touching his lips with the tips of his fingers, Joey exhaled, "…Who….?"

* * *

-Wednesday-

Sleep that night was terrible. He couldn't get the image of a blurred blue or brown out of his head or the feeling on his lips.

Slamming his stuff on top of the desk he sighed. Resting his head on the small table he closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath he tried with all his might to figure out who saved him.

"You shouldn't be here Mutt."

Joey's head snapped open as he sat up. Kaiba's voice sounded off tone. The blonde twisted in his seat to look at Kaiba next to him. Ever since the teacher had assigned the seat yesterday, he was required to sit in it until the next seating chart. God only knew when that was.

"Why?" Joey's voice was rasped. He didn't even hear or see Kaiba when he came in.

Kaiba was taken by surprise. _He sounds sick . . ._ Taking the situation, he masked his shock, "You are never here this early, let alone, twice…"

"It's none of your business Kaiba." The blonde's head once again hit the desk with a soft _thump, _before he closed his eyes still facing the brunette.

Kaiba shook his head before opening his laptop and ignoring the other student in the classroom.

Joey could hear the rhythm of Kaiba's typing. If he didn't know better, he could have fallen asleep. But the mixed of blue and brown haunted him…Blue…like ice and brown like…chestnut…

_Kaiba . . ._ _I can't believe it's taken me this long and he's sitting right next to me._

Joey slowly sat up. He stared straight ahead at the blackboard in the front of the room before he whispered, "It was you…wasn't it?"

The typing stopped.

Kaiba stayed quiet as he heard the blond speak again in a quieter voice, "It makes sense now. You at the park…me at the park….the pond…you...you save me from drowning last night."

The brunette didn't know what to do. All that came to mind was, "I don't know what you are talking about Mutt."

Joey stood up. He faced Kaiba and took a step forward. The blond slammed his fist into the laptop and snapped it shut, "Yes you do! Now tell me, why have you been staring at me during class….and w-why did you save…m-me? You could have let me die! Out of your life _forever_!"

Kaiba stared into Joey's honey-due eyes. He couldn't lie to him anymore. After all he had been told to never keep his emotions locked up for a long time. For they'll explode and before you know it, it's more drastic than before you said anything. Kaiba inhaled slowly. Joey waited for him to respond, "I hate you…that is why I stare," it was half of the truth, a white lie as people call it, "and I didn't want to lose you." He had said more than he intended. Kaiba stood up quickly and left the room. The brunette had left all his belongings along with the only blond he had saved yesterday.

Joey didn't see Kaiba the rest of the day.

* * *

-Thursday-

Joey of course didn't want to make the trip to school. He dreaded it. But seeing Kaiba again, somewhat comforted him. And yet, it freaked him out from what he had said yesterday. The words were still echoing in his mind.

"…_I didn't want to lose you." _

When did he ever care about him? But most importantly, does Joey feel the same way? It was one question that Joey somehow didn't want answered. And yet, in the back of his mind, he _wanted_ it to be a "why not?"

The time of opening the door to the classroom came again. Taking a deep breath, he exhaled and pushed it open. The first thing he noticed was Kaiba's empty seat.

Joey couldn't find the time to _not_ think about the brunette that day or the next that was filled with yet...another empty chair.

* * *

Saturday and Joey was at the park again. Friday Kaiba was also absent after his little ordeal with Joey. It was awkward how he left all his belongings in the classroom. Joey figured he'd be back to get it. He was quickly proved wrong. But a student had taken the objects down the office. So somewhere out there, Kaiba had his stuff, even if it was brought to him. 

The pond seemed to glow red. An evil aura to Joey it seemed. After all, he almost drowned in it. And it wasn't easy walking home with a quaky body and very confused mind.

The blond sat atop the hill. The exact one he had kicked the rock that hit Kaiba in the head and the same one he had tripped over and almost plummeted to his death.

It was weird to think about. Kaiba had saved him. If it wasn't for the cold-hearted jerk, the blond would never be sitting on the hill by himself. He wouldn't be going to school. Come to think of it, he'd be six feet under the ground or….possibly….still in the lake and would become one of the faces of the "Missing" children. Joey shuttered. He didn't like either of those thoughts. So why were they popping into his mind? The warm sensation once again was felt on the blonde's lips. He couldn't get the softness or silkiness off them. Even if it was only a day or two ago. Who was keeping track? Sighing, Joey stared off into the sky. It as darkening with each passing second. And soon, it would be Sunday again. The same day that Joey noticed Kaiba at the park. The blonde's eyes stared at the twinkling stars that were beginning to show. If only he could get the sequence of Kaiba he would be fine and understand what he meant. But somehow the truth he was told…seemed to be a lie or only half of it. There was something more and he knew it. Joey didn't know how, but he did. The blond slowly leveled himself on top of the grass. He stared at the blue sky. It was interesting and confusing at the same time. Exactly like….

_Kaiba . . ._

He always seemed to enter his mind.

Joey sat up.

That's why Kaiba stares at him. It finally clicked…but why would he be on his mind? The blond looked down at the pond again.

_Speak of the devil. _Joey watched as the young CEO came into view. His stride seemed too weak. And he was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. Something _unlike_ Kaiba-ish. Joey watched as he came to a halt, he stared at the ground. If Joey didn't know better, he woun't have guessed he was staring at the place whereKaiba had saved him. But why? The blond shifted his position of his legs so he was sitting crossed legged.

Kaiba caught the motion out of the corner of eye and looked towards the source.

Joey couldn't take his eyes off the brunette. He was hooked. Before he knew what he was doing, he realized he was making his way towards the chestnut-haired male. Butterflies suddenly seemed to take over Joey's entire ability to think and act. He was frozen in the mind while his body acted on its own.

Kaiba was the same way. He couldn't move. And the way Joey was staring at him made him uncomfortable. He felt his heart beat a thousand times faster than it should, and his feet were firmly set in place.

The blond finally stepped up to where Kaiba was standing. It the exact spot he had revived Joey and then fled for his own safety. Joey knew better. But he didn't want to say anything or think it. But the tingling sensation was frozen on his lips and forever would. Until he did something about it.

The two stared at each other. Expecting the other to speak, but neither did. It was silent. Very unlike either of them. It was always yelling or arguing. Never silence. But to Joey, it was almost comforting. The two were only a mere inches apart. They couldn't be pulled away, almost like magnets. They were drawn together. Kaiba couldn't keep his eyes from roaming Joey. The same for the blond. The way the pants hugged Kaiba, while the shirt showed most things that Kaiba didn't ever have outlined from that black shirt and trench coat. It was appealing but ….wrong. He shouldn't be thinking about this. He was a guy and guys were supposed to-

Kaiba had leaned in ninety percent, and Joey had taken the other ten. Chills were going up their backs before Joey found his hands clenching Kaiba's shirt for more. He could feel the toned chest under his finger tips and yet the most defined hands on his shoulders.

Joey pushed Kaiba away. He stared into the icy-pools of the young man before replying, "This never happened," and running in the opposite direction. He was always running…

It was Sunday when Joey got home.

* * *

Monday came too soon for Joey's taste. And to make matters worse, he had to walk in the rain to get to school. 

It wasn't until he reached the front doors of the school that the thunder had started with the flashes of lightening. The school gave an eerie glow when he walked down the hallways. Lightening flashed while everyone was in class learning, making the corridors empty. Of course he was late, when was he ever early?

Rhetorical question.

Reaching the classroom door, he pulled it open. Stepping inside he made his way to the desk in the back, next to Kaiba's. The teacher had already taken the time to yell at him before he made his way towards the comfort of the back of the room. As the blond sat down, he watched as the brunette never looked up from his laptop.

_Oh look . . . he has his laptop back._

Joey's shoes squished on the floor as he sat down whilst the second skin he was wearing seemed to _not_ warm his body anymore. He shivered up and down his body as he settled into the chair. Being in the back had its advantages, but sitting under the air conditioner wasn't one of them.

Joey felt something on his shoulders before he looked up to see Kaiba sit back down in his desk. The teacher never questioned Kaiba and Joey didn't expect him to now. But as the blond watched the young CEO begin to type again, he realized that his left pocket of Kaiba's jacket was heavier than usual. He reached into the pocket and pulled out two objects.

Setting the rock on the desk Joey opened the note.

_It did happen. Neither you nor I can change that fact. But for one, I want to thank you for hitting me in the head. It opened my eyes to more things than just myself or my younger brother. And because of that, I was able to set aside my emotions and save the one that eased himself into my heart in a week. I hate you more than anything in the world. That is how I fell in love with you._

_Meet me at nine tonight. Same place._

Joey's face flushed while his cheeks flared red. It all came together now. It made sense. Kaiba was a sequence made up of mystery. But the question was…._How did he know that rock was mine?_

* * *

A/N: I really want to know what you think. I couldn't tell if it was missing anything or not. Personally, this was the most non-thought out writing I have ever done. But as they say, the story writes itself. Originally I wanted to make it something completely and entirely different. But the one thing I want to know is: 

Was it bad? Crappy? Sucked? Should I continue it?


End file.
